The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus or garden pink that is grown for use as an ornamental container plant. It is known botanically as Dianthus×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Devon Flavia’.
‘Devon Flavia’ is the product of a breeding program started by the inventor in 1980 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The primary focus of the breeding program is to produce new cultivars of garden pinks that exhibit unique characteristics of flower color and form, and which, preferably, are highly and pleasantly fragrant. In addition, new varieties are selected for being well-proportioned in respect of ratio of overall height (including flower canopy) to overall width.
‘Devon Flavia’ exhibits pink and reddish-purple flowers, mounding habit and medium-green foliage, and is used as an ornamental container plant. Cultural requirements include full sun, well-drained soil and moderate water.
‘Devon Flavia’ is a hybrid plant that resulted from the open pollination of a population of plants of the inventor's introduction known as Dianthus ‘Devon Glow’ (unpatented). ‘Devon Flavia’ was selected a single plant by the inventor, in 2000. The male and female parents of ‘Devon Flavia’ are presumed to be Dianthus ‘Devon Glow’. When compared with the flowers of Dianthus ‘Devon Glow’, the flowers of Devon Flavia are lighter pink (‘Devon Glow’ has lavender colored flowers), more fully double (‘Devon Glow’ is semi-double), and more sweetly perfumed.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor in 2000 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was stem cuttings. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations by vegetative propagation.